Izayoi Fried
Izayoi Fried is a member of the Black Dividing Team that was previously affiliated with New Khaos Brigade. He is an artificial human created from the genes of the dragon-slaying hero, Siegfried, and the current possessor of the Sacred Gear, Kunai Alchemy. Appearance Izayoi is a handsome young man, with pale blonde hair, sharp brown eyes, and pale skin. He wears a red trench coat, dark red fingerless gloves, baggy black pants, and dark brown boots. Personality Izayoi is stated to be a "silent type", who avoids talking to others, the only exception being his romantic partner Dawn, and his comrades in the Black Dividing Team. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: Izayoi is shown to be on the level of an Ultimate-Class Devil. He was able to go toe-to-toe with Yuuto Kiba. Immense Speed: From his training as an exorcist, Izayoi is extremely fast and considered as one of the fastest fighters of the Orthodox Church. Immense Durability: Izayoi was able to withstand a blow from Gram. In Volume 10, he was able to endure an Samael's curse, wile caring Terro and Kazaru. Equipment Kunai Alchemy (クナイ錬金術, Kunai renkinjutsu): Izayoi's main weapon and Sacred Gear, it has the ability to create an infinite number of Holy, or Demon Kunais. * Silver Aegagrus (シルバーヤギ, Shirubā Aegagrus): Kunai Alchemy's original Balance Breaker. It creates an giant silver, goat-like beast made of kunais, capable of splitting itself, into smaller copies. * Sixteen Kunais of the Silver Night Sky (シルバーナイトスカイの16クナイ, Shirubānaitosukai no 16 kunai): is Izayoi's sub-species Balance Breaker of Kunai Alchemy. It creates sixteen kunais, with each having different properties and abilities: ** Sunburn (日焼け, Hiyake): A kunai that specialises in flame creation, and pyromancy. ** Frostbite (凍傷, Tōshō): A kunai the specialises in ice creation, and cryomancy. ** Sandstorm '(砂嵐, Sunaarashi): A kunai that specialises in sand, creation and manipulation. ** '''Luminosity '(光度, Ruminashiti): A kunai capable of using and illuminating light, ** '''Feather (フェザー, Fezā): A kunai tha can split into three different birds, named Sparrow, Raven, and Dove. ** Windwaker '(ウインドウォーカー, Uindou~ōkā): A kunai that specialises in wind creation, and aeromancy. ** '''Umbreon '(ウンブロン, Unburon): A kunai capable of eating light and darkness. ** 'Thorn Hugger '(トーンホガー, Tōn hogā): A kunai that can summon spikes and thorns from the ground. ** 'Twilight '(トワイライト, Towairaito): A kunai that can heal small and major injuries. ** '''Blacksmith (鍛冶屋, Kajiya): A kunai capable off destroying all weapons. ** Invade Aeon '''(イーオンに侵入, Īon ni shin'nyū): A kunai that can create beasts of darkness and shadows. ** '''Longinus (神滅具, Ronginusu): A kunai, capable of rendering the twenty-five Longinus, temporally useless. ** Unnamed Water-based Kunai: A kunai that specialises in water creation, and hydromancy. ** Unnamed Lightning-based Kunai: A kunai that specialises in lightning and storm creation, and electromancy. ** Unnamed Copying Kunai: A kunai capable of creating copies of people. ** Unnamed Illusion-based Kunai: A kunai capable of creating illusions of Izayoi, and other people. Trivia * His appearance and name, are based off Sonosuke Izayoi, from the "Danganronpa" series. * His named first name, Izayoi, translates to "the sixteen nights" ** His last name Fried, is derived from the name of his gene progenitor, Siegfried, which means "victory and peace" or "triumph and sanctuary", so his full name can be "the sixteen nights of victory and peace", or "the sixteen nights of triumph and sanctuary". * Izayoi is the first Artificial Human to appear in the fanfic, the second being Lint Sellzen, and third being Mund Sellzen. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Black Dividing Team Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Dr Drumkit